


Valentine's Day Blues

by apollosam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollosam/pseuds/apollosam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets rejected by a girl he likes on Valentine’s Day, and Dean notices how upset he is and takes him out somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femmefatales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/gifts).



_Kat:_

_Meet me under the large oak tree after school today. I want to ask you something._

_-Sam_

~*~

Sam leans against the tree, hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. He smiles when he sees Kat approach him.

"Hey Sam," she says with a smile of her own. "What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"I- uh - would you like to go out with me? I know a great diner where we can split a milkshake." Sam feels his cheeks heat up and his hands begin to sweat.

Kat’s face twists in surprise, but she quickly recovers. “O-oh. I’m sorry Sam.” Sam’s face falls. “You’re really sweet and I would love to go out with you sometime, but I’ve already got a date for Valentine’s Day.”

"Well- okay." Sam laughs awkwardly. "Sorry for wasting your time."

"Bye Sam, see you in Latin," she says. Kat departs with a sympathetic smile.

Once she’s gone, Sam removes the fake smile from his face. _I’ll be on the road to Atlanta tomorrow_.

"Yo Sammy! Let’s go!" He hears Dean call. Sam looks in Dean’s direction. He’s resting against the Impala with the keys dangling from his ring finger.

"Where’s dad?" Sam asks solemnly when he gets to Dean.

"Motel, researching," Dean says. "What’s wrong baby boy?"

"Nothing." Sam dismisses. "Like you said, let’s go."

"Now hold up. I’m the one with the keys, and we’re not going anywhere ‘till you tell me what’s up."

Sam sighs and shrugs, “Alright there was this girl- tried to ask her out but she wasn’t interested. Not a big deal.”

"Oh man, you’ve got the Valentine’s Day blues. C’mon Sammy, I’ve got an idea to cheer you up." Sam obediently climbs into the Impala while Dean takes his place in the driver’s seat.

~*~

Dean all but drags Sam into a Steak n’ Shake. A cute blonde waitress pulls out a notepad and pencil once they’re seated. “What can I get you boys?”

Surprisingly Dean _doesn’t_ flirt with her. “One of the signature milkshakes. Strawberry. Two straws.” The waitress writes that down and walks away with a quick, “coming right up.”

"So are you going to grab her number?" Sam asks, picking at the small advertisements on the edge of the table.

"What? No," Dean snorts. "She’s got nothing on you."

Before Sam can voice his response, the tall milkshake is placed between them. “Enjoy boys.” The waitress smiles fondly at Dean, who’s still paying all his attention to Sam.

Dean immediately gets a sip, moaning around his straw before pulling away. “Better get some quick Sammy, otherwise I’ll drink it all.” Sam’s face flushes red, and he settles on his knees to reach his own straw.

~

When they’re done and out the door, Dean picks up Sam. “You don’t need a girl when you got me. That alright with you?”

"U-uh yeah?" Sam stammers, blushing brightly again.

"Good," Dean smiles. He kisses Sam right on the lips, mouth still tasting of strawberries and whipped cream.

**Author's Note:**

> weecest is totally an acceptable birthday present.


End file.
